


you slow down, then you speed up

by kiki_bw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_bw/pseuds/kiki_bw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing his boyfriend Kyungsoo wearing earrings does <i>things</i> to Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you slow down, then you speed up

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:   
> Piercing play, dirty talking, hinted top!soo, handjob, blowjob

Having been active for three years has its perks, Kyungsoo thinks, as their stylists unload a couple of huge boxes from all the luggage that has been brought to their makeshift waiting-cum-changing room. If not all of their clothes, they at least have a say in what accessories they can wear. Although their choices would almost always be changed for better ones.

Kyungsoo generally tends to let the noonas do what they want with him (the only thing he is really bothered about is his height, but nothing the noonas do can really change that). But today, he’s in an exceptional mood to pick out something for himself.

Well, not as much for himself as to drive Chanyeol up the wall, just like his boyfriend has been doing to him with his new hair color. Kyungsoo never expected that grey would look so sexy and, well, turn him on so much.

So he picks out his choice and it is totally worth it to see Chanyeol, the grin from his face dropping slightly (it evades Kyungsoo how he can smile at ass o’clock in the morning) and eyes widening a little as he takes in the two little earrings that the stylists have clipped on Kyungsoo’s upper ear. He quashes down the desire to smirk at his boyfriend and schools his expression into the ever-innocent one because there are people around. People who have no idea what goes on behind closed dorm doors (well, sometimes open ones too).

“Hey,” he greets Chanyeol as the stylist fusses his grey hair.

It’s all up in a messy way, no doubt held in place by probably half a bottle of hairspray but it looks damn sexy and way too much for Kyungsoo to handle so early in the morning.

“H-hey,” Chanyeol replies, deep voice catching somewhere in his throat, and eyes shifting between Kyungsoo’s face and his fake-pierced ear.

The noona pats them both, giving them a once-over and deeming them fit for the camera, moves on to the other members loitering around.

It takes Chanyeol less than a second to get closer to Kyungsoo and toy with the earrings. His fingers are long, but certainly not thin (Kyungsoo can guarantee that) and he’s clearly blushing now, fingers fondling more of his ear than the earrings.

Kyungsoo smirks triumphantly. It’s payback for yesterday, when Chanyeol had come traipsing in through the door to their room and shocking him with his new hair color. When Chanyeol had asked him how it looked, Kyungsoo’s only reply had been to grab his boyfriend by the collar and proceed to kiss the life out of him. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to fully appreciate it as their manager had come in and they had to have a meeting for the next day’s schedule.

Also, he knows how much Chanyeol likes his piercings.

“Do you like them?” Kyungsoo asks, tilting his head a little so that Chanyeol doesn’t have to slouch so much.

“I love them,” Chanyeol replies in a shaky exhale and tugs on the earrings a little. “Are they like-“he breaks off as one of the managers walks too close by-“you-know-what?”

“No,” Kyungsoo snorts. “These aren’t real.”

The desire on Chanyeol’s face is so evident, eyes turning dark, complimenting his grey hair so well that all Kyungsoo wants to do is draw him closer and kiss him hard before fucking the senses out of him. Unconsciously, he finds himself shifting closer. As his tongue darts out over his thick lips, a hint of the guava lip balm he’s wearing sticks, the same taste probably on Chanyeol as well.

He still wants to check and make sure.

It’s only an excuse, he knows, but he can’t help but think of it as Chanyeol leans down, his eyes wide open and staring into Kyungsoo’s orbs. He’s so close now, so very close that their breaths are mingling and Kyungsoo’s lips are already a little parted, tongue darting out again in anticipation. He thinks he can almost hear Chanyeol’s heart beat too, if only there wasn’t so much noise in the background.

Shit.

They jump apart at the same time, as if reading each other’s mind, as the producer hollers for all the members to gather through his hand-held loudspeaker. Still, that does not help how hot Kyungsoo feels and how his body is almost sizzling with need. They share a heated glance and Kyungsoo can see his own desperation mirrored in Chanyeol’s eyes as they make their way to where the producer is sitting.

It’s a good thing they’re both wearing loose shorts today.

 

 

 

It is an important day, the shooting of their music video, and Kyungsoo cannot afford to be distracted, but he can’t help it, especially when they keep the keep shooting the part in the beginning where Jongdae transitions from one scene to another. Chanyeol looks smoking hot, grey messy hair and dark glasses perched on his nose as he settles onto the couch, long arms draped over the back of it, looking every bit of a bad boy.

Kyungsoo loves bad boys.

Even as they monitor the video, all Kyungsoo sees is Chanyeol, how he crosses and uncrosses his long legs, and how he’s too lanky for the camera to capture fully, and how absolutely sinful he looks.

It makes Kyungsoo want to ride him, hard, right there, in front of everyone.

It’s after lunch time that they get some time alone, when the members are all relaxing in the room because Jongin tore his pants (again) and it’ll take the stylists some time to fix it (why they insist on dressing Jongin in such tight pants is something Kyungsoo will never understand, especially with the way he dances).

They slip away quickly to a room that looks like some sort of a storage room, right beside the restrooms.

The instant the door shuts, Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo against it, and slots his mouth against his, tongue slipping in through parted lips in a filthy kiss. Kyungsoo moans against Chanyeol’s mouth, hands slipping inside his shorts to palm his ass and draw his hips closer, grinding his own against Chanyeol’s thigh.

Chanyeol slips his hand up Kyungsoo’s shirt, wandering over his soft stomach, relishing the way his muscles clench in anticipation. He brushes his thumb lightly against a soft nipple, drawing out soft sighs of contentment.

“No, wait,” Kyungsoo pants out, breaking the kiss. “Fuck, don’t kiss me anymore—they can’t—they’ll come to know—lemme—“

Chanyeol groans in frustration and plants one last kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips before making quick work of his shorts and boxers as Kyungsoo slides down on his knees and grabs his hard cock. He moves his hand slowly, stroking from base to tip and then thumbing over the slit until Chanyeol is leaning against the door, unable to keep his eyes off Kyungsoo as he starts giving kittenish licks to his balls.

“Fuck, you’re so hard,” Kyungsoo mutters, speeding up a little, using the precum oozing out to make the slide a little easier.

All Chanyeol can do is moan loudly in agreement. Although Kyungsoo might be tiny in stature, his hands are not and the way he knows just how to rile him up and get him from zero to hundred in a few minutes surprises Chanyeol every time. Kyungsoo stops the hand that wanders to bury itself in his hair with a quiet don’t mess my hair before licking a thick stripe up Chanyeol’s cock and finally engulfing him with his mouth.

The hot, wet pressure around his cock feels incredible every time they do this and Chanyeol buries his head in the crook of his elbow, eyes rolling back from pleasure. Kyungsoo swipes his tongue across the tip, and stares up at his boyfriend through hooded eyes as Chanyeol’s moans get louder and louder. Chanyeol toys with the earrings around Kyungsoo’s ear with his other hand, panting as Kyungsoo starts deep throating him.

Kyungsoo moans around Chanyeol’s cock as his hips give an involuntary thrust. He’s choking off his moans as Kyungsoo bobs his head, one hand at the back of Chanyeol’s thighs, drawing him closer while the other is stroking at the base of his cock.

“Fuck, Soo, you feel so good—god—I’m so close—“

Kyungsoo swallows around him, once, twice, and again, until Chanyeol loses it and comes down his throat in hot spurts, groaning loudly in the silent room. He swallows it all and keeps stroking, drawing out Chanyeol’s orgasm until he’s whimpering out of oversensitivity.

He plants a chaste kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips as he stands up.

“Blegh. They aren’t very swollen are they?” Kyungsoo asks, as Chanyeol tucks his cock into his boxers and pulls up his shorts, critically analyzing Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Nah, they look fine,” he replies. “But this doesn’t,” he continues, palming at the prominent bulge in Kyungsoo’s shorts.

Kyungsoo shudders at the surge of pleasure, places his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and bucks his hips in tandem with his movements.

“Yeah?” he moans. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

“What do you think?”

Chanyeol drags down Kyungsoo’s shorts and boxers only enough to free his cock and wraps a hot hand around him, nuzzling his neck but not actually kissing him. Kyungsoo is, by no means, small, and Chanyeol loves the feel of his cock in his hand.

The steel circular barbell through the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock gleams even in the awful light as it catches on Chanyeol’s thumb while he’s fisting Kyungsoo’s cock, relishing the way Kyungsoo moans like it’s already too much when they have barely begun.

“God, do you know how much I love your cock?” he says, picking up the pace and squeezing harder.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo laughs in a breathy moan. “You love it only for the piercing.”

“No, I love the piercing because it looks so good on your cock.”

“And because you like it when I fuck you with it.”

“Yeah, well, that’s a given.”

Kyungsoo hisses as Chanyeol starts tugging very lightly on the ring and his strokes become faster. It feels so lewd, so downright filthy, but the pleasure builds up quickly because of how strung out he’s been and how good it feels when Chanyeol twists his hand on the upstroke justlikethat and a loud cry is all the warning Chanyeol gets before he’s coming, hard, over his hand.

How they both manage to dodge Kyungsoo’s release is a mystery, but fortunately, they avoid getting spunk on their outfits. They duck into the washroom to clean their hands after Kyungsoo’s caught his breath and fix each other’s clothes and hair, because the restroom is kind of rundown and has no mirrors.

Chanyeol catches Kyungsoo around the waist as they’re about to leave and pecks his lips lightly.

“I love you,” he says, with the goofy smile back on his face.

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile back. “I love you too.”

He doesn’t know how Chanyeol does it; how he can make him feel like his heart is swelling and can burst any moment. Or how he can make him feel so hot and turned on just by being.

“I also love your hair.”

Chanyeol ropes an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders as they walk back to the changing room.

“You better fuck me well after all this is over. Seeing you wearing those earrings is still doing things to me.”

“You bet I will.” Kyungsoo smirks.

 

 

 

Several months later

“Soo, look! I got us couple rings!”

“Chanyeol, we already have a pair.”

“Yeah, but these aren’t those rings. These are those rings.”

“…”

“…Don’t you like them? I bought the sexiest ones I could find.”

“…You don’t even have a dick piercing.”

“…”

“Fuck, did you get your dick pierced?”

“Yeah…whoa, slow down there, I’m still sore.”

“Show me!”

“See? I’m already wearing mine; you should wear yours and we’ll take a selca!”

“…Chanyeol, what the fuck are you doing?”

“We gotta celebrate, like how we do cheers with glasses!”

“…”

“They clink! Isn’t that cute?”

“…………………..”


End file.
